Pain, blood and tears
by madamkit
Summary: Prue is kidnapped by a powerful demon, and there is no way her sisters can reach her. The only person that can save Prue is Cole. Please review. I promise the fic is bettr than the summary. Mwah xxx
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Charmed, I wish I did but sadly I don't. This fic is set in season 3, Cole and Phoebe are together and Piper and Leo are together. **

**Set just after The Good, The Bad and The Cursed! **

**Please read and review thank you Mwah xxx**

Prue stood on the porch of Halliwell manor and gazed out at the rain. She sighed and checked her watch 1.30am. Another sigh._ I wish I could sleep._ Prue thought. The oldest Halliwell turned and walked back into the house closing the door softly behind her. She didn't see the figure of a man watching her from the shadow of the trees.

Prue rubbed her bare arms as she walked into the kitchen, her fluffy slippers scuffing the cold, tiled floor as she walked. Prue flicked the light on and went to fill the kettle.

A shadow emerged from the door way, walking silently towards her. Prue filled the kettle and turned around, she shrieked and the kettle almost dropped from her hand.

'Phoebe...what the hell are you sneaking up on me for? I could have blasted you through the wall'. Prue said holding her heart which was pumping to hard in her chest.

'Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I fancied a...wait a sec, what are you doing up'? Phoebe asked her sister.

'I couldn't sleep and I fancied a cup of tea'. Prue said smiling.

'Well, you pour and I'll sit'.

Prue smiled as her little sister sat by the table and yawned. _She looks so tired_ Prue thought.

'So Pheb's, what's up? Why are you awake at this ungodly hour'? Prue asked as she poured milk into the waiting mugs.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and yawned again.

'I don't know, just cant seen to switch off you know'. Phoebe said sighing.

'Cole trouble'? Prue asked setting the hot tea down in front of her sister.

'Yeah, you know he said that this time would be different, he said no more shimmering out in the middle of the night, and all that. But then I wake up and he's gone Prue. What is that about'? Phoebe almost shouted the last few words.

Prue put her hand on her sisters and smiled at her.

'Well, maybe he had to go. I'm sure he'll be back soon'. Prue said reassured her sister.

'Yeah'. Phoebe laughed sadly.

Prue looked at her, and she felt sad for her little sister. Phoebe looked kinda sad. And Prue hated to see her this way. _Wait till I see Cole_. Prue thought_. He's gunna get it off me. _

Phoebe stood up and stretched, picking up her mug.

'I'm gunna go and read for a bit'. She said.

'Ok honey, good night'. Prue stood and gave her sister a hug.

'Night Prue, don't you stay up to late'.

'I wont'.

Prue watched Phoebe head back to bed and looked around the empty kitchen. She shuck her head. All this Cole stuff, she wished she could understand why Phoebe loved him so much. _Ok he was a_ _help last a few weeks ago when Phoebe almost died, and he help me save her_. Prue thought. She scratched her head and frowned, where did her shimmer off to all the time, Prue wondered. She shrugged and stood taking her empty mug over to the sink.

Prue stopped as she heard a noise behind her. it sounded like a shimmer. Prue tensed and spun round arm raised ready to send the demon flying, she stopped and gasped as she saw Cole standing there. He was covered with blood, he wobbled on his feet and gripped the chair to stop himself from falling.

Prue ran over and Cole put her arm around him to give him support, she helped him sit on the chair.

'Oh my God Cole, what the hell happened'? Prue asked worried.

'Demon...I'm...I'm ok'. Cole said in a whisper.

'You don't look ok, did you get him'?

'Oh yeah I got him'.

'Good, well let me see your wounds'.

'Prue I'm fine really, most of the blood is his'.

Cole looked at Prue's concerned face and smiled.

'Where you worried about me'? He asked in a mocking voice.

Prue blushed and stood up, stepping away from him.

'No'. She said coldly.

'Liar'.

He watched her go to the sink and wet a face cloth. He smiled at her coldness towards him, he like her. And even though she had every reason to hate him, he wished she didn't. Prue knelt down and rubbed some of the blood from the cut on Cole's forehead. He winced.

'Sorry'. Prue said as she dabbed a little gentler.

'That's ok. Thanks'. Cole said looking at her.

'Well can't have you bleeding all over the kitchen can we'. Prue said as she stood up.

'I like your '. Cole said grinning.

Prue felt her face colour again and looked down at her night wear.

'Shut up Cole'. She said but she was smiling too.

'I had better go and clean up'. Cole said as he stood.

'Yeah...Umm...Ok'. Prue stammered.

'Thanks again, and I'll see you in the morning'.

'OK yeah, umm...Good night Cole'.

'Good night Prue'.

She watched him leave the kitchen. Oh my God, what was that? Prue asked herself. He made you blush. No one makes you blush. Must be because I'm tried and all that. Prue thought shrugging off the feeling.

She threw the face cloth into the trash and made her own way up to bed. Suddenly she felt very tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue lay in her bed, she listened to the rain on the window. Prue shuffled under the covers, moving her feet from under the weight of Kit the cat. Kit moved with her. Prue sighed and smiled, Kit had adopted Prues bed as her own in the last few weeks. Prue didn't mind though, it was nice to share her bed. Even it was with a feline.

Prue could hear Kit breathing softly and closed her eyes as she drifted off to the sound of the cat purring deeply.

**The next morning**.

Piper was cooking breakfast when she heard the crash coming from the living room. She dropped her spatchala and ran for the door. Just in time to see Cole throw and energy ball at the demon.

'What the hell'? Piper said looking at Cole.

'Ahh, nothing important. He's gone now, Mmmm something smells good'. Cole said smiling.

Piper turned her attention to the stairs as her sisters came crashing down.

'Where's the demon'? Phoebe shouted going into her fighting stance.

'Relax Pheb's, the demon wanted breakfast, but didn't like eggs'. Piper said.

'Piper'. Prue said rolling her eyes at her sister.

'Ahh Prue, you might wanna get dressed before breakfast'. Phoebe said grinning widely at her older sister.

Prue looked down at her white towel that was wrapped around her naked body.

'Yeah well, I was in the shower. And I heard the crash...' Prue said blushing as she Cole looking at her.

'Well Prue, you wouldn't be able to fend off a demon in the attire'. Cole said lifting his eyebrows.

Prue mumbled something and stomped up the stairs.

'Cole do you have to tease her'. Phoebe said laughing as she hugged her boyfriend.

'Yeah I do, she's so easy to tease'. Cole said smiling down at Phoebe.

'Well mean as though demon boy didn't want to stay for breakfast, how about the rest of you'? Piper asked looking around.

'Not me gotta run. Got class and I'm late...again'. Phoebe said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

'What about you Cole? Hungry'? Piper said smiling.

'Me no, where's Leo'?

'Oh he's off...somewhere, working...'.

'Right'.

'Yeah'.

Piper turned back to the kitchen, and Cole smiled to himself. _Who the hell would have thought that one of the Charmed Ones would be asking me to breakfast? _He thought_. _

Prue stomped around her bedroom. Cole made her so mad, all the time. He only had to look at her and she was mad. So what the hell was that last night? Why the hell was you so concerned when you saw Cole covered in blood? She thought.

Prue shrugged and opened her curtains, it was still raining. She didn't notice the man standing there, under the shadow of the tree. He watched her and he licked his lips, she stood in the window looking at the rain. Soon Prue Halliwell you will suffer. He thought evilly as he watched her walk away from his view.

Prue grabbed her car keys and slung her camera bag over her shoulder.

'Piper, I'm going, I'll see you later'. Prue called as she opened the door.

'Prue, wait you haven't had anything to eat. What time you coming home'? Piper asked running after her sister as she made her way to her car.

'I'll get something from Muffin Maddness, and I'll be home around 5.00'. Prue said smiling.

'Well make sure you eat something'.

'I will dont worry'.

Prue sat behind the wheel closed the car door, she waved at Piper as she pulled off down the street. She worries to much. Prue thought smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Shan Fan for the reviews, you're always so sweet. And I agree with you on the Prue and Cole thing ;) Mwah xxx**

He watched her car pull off down the street, the other sister going back to the house. He wasn't interested in the others. No just Prue Halliwell. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her two years ago, he wanted her. He had been so patient, and that patience had paid off, because now he was immune to her powers. He smiled at that thought. How shocked Prue would be when he took her, to learn that she couldn't defend herself against him. Oh yes, he would have her, and he would her suffer till she begged him to stop!

**8.00pm**

Prue pulled up out side the manor, she sighed as she stepped out of the car, and it had been a long day. The lights on inside the house made Prue smile; she could hear Piper scolding her already. She knew exactly what her sister would say. 'You said you would home at 5.00pm, dinner is ruined blah blah blah'. Prue smiled at the thought and opened the door ready to face the music.

'Piper, Phoebe'. Prue shouted into the empty hall way.

She tossed her jacket and keys on the table, dropping her heavy bag onto the floor. Prue could hear Piper and Leo talking in the kitchen, so she made her way there, picking up the cat as she went.

'I'm gunna need your for support Kit'. Prue said to the cat as it dangled from her arms.

Prue walked into the kitchen and braised herself.

'Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. I called your cell, the magazine. Where have you been Prue'? Piper said angrily and with a little relief.

'I was caught up work Piper, I'm sorry'. Prue said hiding a smile; she put Kit down on the table.

'Its not funny Prue, you said you'd be home at 5.00, it's now 8.00. I was worried about you'.

Kit jumped from the table and made an exit from the kitchen.

'Thanks for your support Kit'. Prue called after the cat.

'Prue, you could have called'.

'I know, I'm sorry Piper, but I was really busy. Forgive me'?

Prue stuck out her bottom lip. And Piper smiled.

'Yeah I forgive you. But your dinners in the trash'.

'That's ok; I'll call a pizza, first though shower and I think. Where's Phoebe'?

'She's been and gone again. Poor lamb is working herself to death'.

'I know, she looked so tried last night. I'm kinda worried about her. I'm gunna wash up then I'll call her, tell her to come home. Or even better I'll go get her...library right'?

'You got it'.

Prue smiled at her sister, then made for the door. She stopped and turned around again.

'Hi Leo'. Prue said grinning.

'Well about time, I thought you where mad at me or something'. Leo said to Prue as she ran over and sat on his lap giving him a bear hug.

'Ok ok missy, het your own white lighter'. Piper said shoving her sister from Leos lap.

'I'm going I'm going'. Prue said and made it out of the kitchen this time.

Piper watched Prue leave she looked at Leo who was smiling after her.

'She's in a good mood'. Piper commented.

'Good, I like to see her happy. Like I love to see you happy, and Phoebe too'. Leo said hugging Piper.

'Yeah, it's nice to see Prue chilled out a little, must be this job...Or maybe a guy'. Piper said grinning.

Prue walked into her room humming a song she had heard on the radio today, what is that song? Prue thought. She grabbed her night wear from the bed and turned towards the bathroom. She saw him standing there, a man? No wait a demon. No man had eyes that colour, they where an amber yellow, and the pupils where like slits, like a cats. For a second Prue could only stair at him.

Prue snapped put of her trance when the demon stepped forwards, she lifted her arm and attempted to throw the creep into the wall. Nothing happened. Prue looked down at her hand dumbly. She tried again, still nothing. Where's my power? Prue thought, panic rising in her throat.

'Piper, Leo, demon'. Prue yelled as loud as she could.

The demon laughed as she called again. She heard Piper and Leo rushing up the stairs towards her bedroom. The demon moved closer, Prue stepped back. _What's wrong with me? Fight_ _him_. Prue told herself. But she couldn't, she felt frightened of this demon, more than any one she had ever faced and she had faced a lot.

The door burst open and Piper and Leo came crashing through. The demon turned to look at them, a smug smile on it's face. Piper lifted her hands to freeze him. Nothing happened, the demon just grinned. Shimmered behind Prue and grabbed her around the waist.

'Your pallor tricks don't work on me wiccan'. The demon growled.

Prue cried as his hands dug into her ribs, she felt him push himself up against her. she looked at her sister and Leo for help.

Piper watched in horror as the demon grabbed her sister.

'Leo do something'. She screamed.

Leo tried to ob behind the demon that had Prue, but it was too late. The demon shimmered out and Prue was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Shan fan thanks for getting your sis into my stories. I love you all for your kind words. Thank you again! Mwah xxx**

'Prue'. Piper screamed and ran to the spot to where just seconds ago her sister stood.

Piper looked at Leo her brown eyes filling with tears.

'Where is she Leo? Where did that basted take my sister'? Piper said her voice filled with emotion.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to since Prue with his white lighter power. He couldn't feel her. He opened his eyes and looked at Piper.

'I...I can't feel her anywhere'. He said sadly.

Piper felt her heart brake. _No she is not dead_! Piper thought.

'Try again, find her Leo, find my sister'.

Phoebe came crashing through the bedroom door, her fists up in a fighting stance.

'I heard screaming, where the demon'? She said looking around.

'Gone, and he took Prue with him'. Piper said as she pushed past her baby sister.

'What! Piper, wait what do you mean he took Prue'? Phoebe asked following her sister up the stairs to the attic, panic filling her as she ran.

'He shimmered her somewhere, and Leo can't feel her. I going to check the book, see if I can recognise the demon who took her'. Piper said as she opened the attic door, Phoebe close on her heels.

Piper stood in front of the ancient book and began flipping through the pages. Her hands moving so fast Phoebe could hardly see the pages that Piper bypass. Leo stood in front of the girls and watched them feeling helpless.

'I'll go see what I can find out'. He said as he orbed out of the attic to consult with The Elders.

Phoebe looked at Piper paging through the book.

'What happened'? She asked softly.

Piper didn't stop flipping the pages as she answered her sisters.

'We heard Prue call, we ran up to her room and the demon was there, I tried to freeze him...but it didn't work. Prue looked so frightened Phoebe...Then....Then he shimmered behind her and they where gone'. Piper said as she continued to flip.

Leo orbed in and looked at the sisters, tears bribed their eyes as they searched for the demon that held their sister captive.

'You won't find him in the book'. Leo said softly.

'What do you mean Leo'? Piper asked as she stopped flipping the pages.

'The Elders, say that Prue is still alive. The demon that has her, is a demon of his own making'. Leo explained.

'Ummm, English...what the hell are you talking about'? Phoebe said getting frustrated.

'The demon was a lower class demon, his name is Yanta. He had little power to start with but he learned how to make himself to witches magic. They don't know how, but he did. And they also think that he doesn't want to kill Prue or he would have done it by now. And also they think that he's not after your powers'. Leo said, watching as the sisters took in the information he just gave them .

'Wait, then if he doesn't want to kill her, or he doesn't want our powers, then what the hell does he want'? Phoebe asked as she began to pace the room.

'They don't know'. Leo said as he sighed.

Piper stepped around from the book.

'I don't care what he wants; I want my sister back, safe and well. How do we find him'? Piper asked i a dry voice.

'I don't know Piper. He's taking her somewhere that I can't reach. I can't feel her'. Leo said regretfully.

'At least she's alive'. Phoebe said rubbing her eyes.

Phoebe turned around as she heard a noise from behind her. Cole stood there, covered in green slime.

'Ahh, sorry. Bounty Hunter, don't worry though I got him'. Cole said laughing.

He looked around the room, the tension was tight.

'Phoebe what's going on'? Cole asked in a worried voice.

'A demon has kidnapped Prue. Leo can't feel her, but she is alive. But we don't know where'. Phoebe said as she walked over to Cole.

'What demon'? Cole asked looking down at Phoebe.

'Yanta. He is immune to our powers and Prue looked terrified of him'. Piper said slowly.

'Yanta...Well she should be, he became immune by his own will. He is very powerful, and dangerous'. Cole said gruffly.

'Cole, you're not helping'. Phoebe said in a loud voice.

Piper walked out of the attic.

'We need a plan'. She said as she walked down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews honeys. You're all so kind. Mwah xxx**

**Scenes in this chapter may be disturbing to some people. You are warned. **

Prue opened her eyes, she lifted her hand to the pain in her head. _What happened_? She thought. Then she remembered the demon. Prue sat up and looked around. The demon sat in a chair across the darkened room, Prue could just make out his outline in the gloom. He sat there unmoving watching her.

Prue for some reason unknown to her felt afraid. This demon was different from the ones she had faced before. She didn't know how but she could feel it. Some thing else lingered in him she didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to find out either.

'Who are you'? Prue said as bravely as she could.

The demon looked at her with unwavering eyes. Prue felt that those eyes could see right into her soul, she suddenly felt very vulnerable and naked in this demons presence. She shifted on the bed, and tried to regain her composter. Prue straightened her back and held up her head. _I am not afraid_. She told herself. But she was, she was very very afraid. _Where are you_ _Leo_? Prue thought.

'Your white lighter can't feel you, and your sisters can't save you Wiccan'. The demon said in an almost purring voice.

Prue stiffened at the sound, she took a gamble and attempted to give this creep a telekinetic whammy, nothing happened. The demon smirked at her attempt.

'Your magic don't work on me'. He said smiling.

Prue swung her legs over the side of the bed and felt her knees buckle; she grabbed hold of the bedside table to stop herself from falling.

'What have you done to me'? she spat at the demon who was now crossing the room to where she stood.

'It's just the after effects of the sleeper I gave you. Nothing to alarm your pretty little head over'.

Prue felt his cold hand on her bare shoulder, she shivered under his touch, but not from cold.

'Who are you'? Prue said looking up at him.

'I am your worst nightmare wiccan'. The demon purred into Prue ear.

Prue felt her blood freeze as she felt his icy breath on her skin. Leo, Piper, Phoebe where are you? Prue called silently.

In one swift movement the demon shoved Prue back on the bed, she tried to scramble away but his weight held her there, she felt his ice cold hands grip her wrist in an iron grasp and she couldn't help but cry out at the pressure. The demon held her hands above her head, and bound them to the head board with strong rope.

'How does it feel to be helpless'? He said looking down at Prue as she struggles against the rope.

'Go to hell'. Prue snarled at him.

'Oh no witch, that's where your going. You will beg me to kill you before the end'.

The demon began to trace his hand along Prue's stomach, lifting her top up slightly. Prue tried to kick him, but she couldn't reach. The demon laughed at her attempts and lifted her top up higher, his cold hand brushing against her skin.

'You have no idea how long I have waited to have you. To touch you, to feel you. To hear you scream'. He growled.

Prue struggled against the ropes that bound her hands, she felt the skin on her wrists coming away as the rope cut into her skin, warm blood ran down her arms and rested on the pillow where her head lay. She cringed as she felt him lift her top up to expose her breasts.

'Please don't' Prue begged.

The demon laughed at her plea and bent his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Prue felt tears run from her eyes, as he moved his head lower down her flat stomach, his fingers undoing the button on her jeans, he slide them over her legs and tossed them to the floor, his hands hovered over her lace panties for a second before he removed them also, she felt his cold breath on her skin and she closed her eyes, silently calling for Leo to help her. But he didn't come.

Prue felt his weight on top of her again, she felt the cold skin of his naked body on top of hers, she sobbed for him to stop, but he just laughed at her. Prue felt strong hands part her legs; she struggled against them but to no avail.

The demon moaned as his thrust into her so hard Prue cried out in pain. He could hear her sobs as he raped her, but he didn't stop. The sobs from the witch making him more excited, she would do more than sob by the time he had finished with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at the manor**.

Piper held the scying crystal over the map of San Francisco. Nothing happened. She threw the crystal in frustration and looked over at Leo who was trying to sense Prue. She looked at Phoebe who was trying to come up with a spell to find their sister. Piper watched as Phoebe rolled up the paper she was writing on and threw it in the trash basket at her side.

'I cant do this'. Phoebe said slamming her pen down on the table.

'You can Phoebe, you have to. Prues life depends on us'. Piper said trying hard to hold her emotions in check.

Phoebe looked up as Cole shimmered into the kitchen.

'Anything'? Phoebe asked hopefully.

Cole sat on the chair opposite her, his breath coming out in rasps.

'Cole are you alright'? Phoebe asked her voice full of concern as she walked over and knelt besides him.

'Yeah, I'm alright. Now, I found out something, Yanta has taken Prue to a place that is protected by evil magic from good magic. So that's why you can't feel her Leo, and that's why scrying isn't working Piper. Now, the reason you can't feel her is because your good witches. So you need somebody evil to feel her for you'. Cole said looking at Phoebe.

'Cole, who the hell, or what the hell is going to help us find Prue. I mean you don't just walk up to a demon and say hey, we're the charmed ones, I was wondering if you could help me find my missing sister....' Piper yelled.

'If you let me finish. I can locate Prue. I can use my demon half to find her, shimmer there grab her and bring her home. You need to come up with a vanquishing potion to nail this demon when he comes back here after Prue'. Cole said.

'Cole, no. You can't use your demonic half. You can't control Balthazar, what if...what if...'Phoebe trailed off as Cole touched her lips.

'I'll be fine. Don't worry, besides we don't have any other choice do we'?

'Agreed. Cole maybe you should take Prue somewhere else when you get her'. Leo suggested.

'What if we need the power of three'? Piper asked.

'I don't think you will, I'll go check with The Elders'.

As Leo orbed out of the kitchen, Cole stood up.

'I'll go get your sister, I'll take her some place safe'. Cole said to Phoebe.

'Wait until Leo comes back'. Phoebe said standing next to Cole and putting her arm around him.

Piper looked towards the blue light and Leo orbed back in.

'The Elders say that you won't need the power of three. All you need is the potion, and heres what you put init'. Leo said handing a parchment to Piper.

Piper took it and looked at the ingredients.

'We have all this, come on Phoebe, let's get to work'.

'Be carful Cole'. Phoebe said looking up at him.

'I will'. Cole said as he shimmered out.

Cole stood in Prue's bedroom. He didn't want the girls to see him transfer into his demon half. Cole closed his eyes and took a breath. _For Prue_. He thought as he turned into Balthazar, he felt her straight away. He felt pain, her pain. Balthazar shimmered out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, Piper and Leo forever you're last review made me laugh. Your a sweetie. Mwah xxx**

Prue felt herself slipping in and out of darkness. The pain was so bad, it was almost to much to bear. Her body felt numb, her wrists where blooded and bruised where she had been struggling against the ropes that bound her.

At one point she had tried to scream for help, but he had silenced her. Her nose was bloody and her lip was split from his rage at her attempts to fight him. She couldn't fight him anymore. The pain was too bad. Prue closed her eyes against the pain, and tried to think of something else, she thought of her sisters worrying over her. Was he going to kill her then go after them? Prue sobbed at the thought of not being there to fight for them and protect them. She thought of the grief they would feel at her death, but at this moment, Prue would welcome death to stop the pain.

He had burnt her with a candles flame, the skin on her stomach was blistered and raw, she thought maybe her right wrist was broken. Blue and purple bruises covered most of her body, her hips ached and her legs burned.

The hours had crawled by, minutes seeming never ending; he had raped her and beaten her almost to death, only then to heal her a little, to stop her from dying. He could heal, that was new to her. Never had Prue heard of a demon that could heal. _Where are you Leo?_ Prue thought as she closed her eyes again as she felt him moving inside her. Salty tears ran down her face. All her pride was gone, she felt lost and alone. Prue Halliwell, the oldest charmed sister prayed for the end.

Balthazar shimmered into the room, it was dim. Lit only by the many candles surrounding the room. He heard a strangled cry from behind him and turned sharply to the sound. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his mortal and demonic life.

He saw Prue tried to a bed, blood soaked the white sheets draped over her naked body, her eyes where closed and blood ran out from the side of her mouth. Balthazar looked around the room for the demon, his demonic hearing acute to any sound. He crossed the room in two huge strides to wear Prue lay.

He touched her face gently, his heart filling with grief for her as she opened her blue eyes slowly and looked at him. He saw relief spread across her face, and then she closed her eyes again. a sound behind him made him turn around, the demon was coming towards him, a long dagger in his long boned hand. Balthazar side stepped the dagger and the demon with ease. He turned in time to see him coming again. This time Balthazar wasn't fast enough the dagger sliced through the skin in his arm drawing thick, red blood from the wound. He growled in rage, and reached out his powerful arm, catching the other demon around the throat.

The demon struggled to free itself, but Balthazar was too strong. He squeezed harder, the other demons eyes bulged in its head. It gasped and kicked out with its feet. Balthazar relaxed his grip a little and started into the demon eyes.

'Who are you? And who sent you'? He snarled.

The other demon smiled evilly, even though the stronger demon held him in a death grip.

'I am Yanta, and I will die happy knowing I have broken her. Who are you? What demon comes to rescue a Wiccan'? Yanta gasped.

'I'm your worst nightmare'. Came Balthazar's reply.

Yanta was thrown across the room; he hit the wall with a sickening thud landing on the floor in a heap. He started to get to his feet, just as Balthazar let loose an energy ball. It hit the weaker demon in the chest, there was a scream of pain as the demon exploded in a ball of flames.

'Some powerful demon'. Balthazar growled as she transformed back into Cole.

Cole ran over to the bed where Prue lay, he breathing was slow and came out in painful gasps. Cole pulled the blood soaked sheet over her, and began to untie her hands. The ropes where embedded into her skin so deeply where she had fought to free herself. As gently as he could Cole freed her hands from the bed.

Prue opened her eyes as she felt a warm embrace, she looked up into Coles concerned face s he held her to his chest. Her blood soaking his clothes.

'We have to get you to Leo'! Cole said as he held her against him.

'Cole, wait....Don't....don't tell my sisters what happened here....I don't want them to know'. Prue struggled to say.

Cole looked at her, her eyes where filled with pleading. He nodded.

'OK, I won't...Tell them Prue'.

She nodded against his chest and closed her eyes again. he felt her shacking and held her a little tighter. His heart ached at her pain and the courage she had shown. He shimmered out of the room.

Cole shimmered into Prues bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed.

'Call for Leo Prue'. Cole told her.

Prue nodded and closed her eyes. She called for the white lighter in her mind. Within seconds Leo appeared in the room. He looked down at Prue and the blood soaked sheet wrapped around her.

'Oh my God'. Leo said as her knelt besides her.

'Hurry Leo, we're losing her'. Cole said, he turned his attention to the sound of running feet up the stairs.

'They can't see her like this'. Leo said as a golden light glowed from his hands as he held them over Prue's battered body.

Cole crossed the room and opened the door, he stood outside and blocked the way as Piper and Phoebe came rushing down the hall way.

'Wait, let Leo heal her first'. Cole said catching hold of Phoebe's arm.

She looked at him, her brown eyes pleading. She nodded slowly.

'What...what happened t her Cole'? Piper said leaning on the wall.

Cole didn't answer, he held Phoebe in his arms as she sobbed into him.

The three of them turned around as the bedroom door opened behind them. Prue stood in the door way, her robe wrapped around her. Piper and Phoebe both let out cries and threw themselves into their sister's arms.

'Prue, Oh my God, Prue...where have you...what happened?....Are you alright'? Piper said as tears ran down her face.

Phoebe said nothing she just held her sister tightly. She could feel Prue shacking, she cried into her sister's shoulder.

'Phoebe, don't cry. I'm ok, I'm home'. Prue said as she stocked her sobbing sister's hair.

Leo and Cole both exchanged glances and both headed off down stairs, leaving the sisters to be by themselves.

'So did she tell you'? Cole asked Leo when they where out of ear shot.

'Yeah, she told me. She asked me not to tell Piper and Phoebe'. Leo said.

'Yeah she asked me that too'.

'I'm just glad you found her in time'.

Cole nodded.

'Will she be ok'?

'In time, yeah. She's strong'.

Leo didn't sound convinced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two days later. **

Prue sat on the sofa in the sitting room, both her sisters wrapped up in huge blanket that their grandmother had knitted those years ago. Prue looked into the flames of the fire, her body was healed, but her mind was in turmoil. She hadn't really got over the shock of what had happened to her.

She glanced down at her sleeping sisters; they hadn't left her side since she had come hame. For that Prue was grateful. She turned her head towards the sound of feet walking on the floor. Cole walked softly in from the kitchen, he sat on the chair and offered Prue a smile. She smiled back half heartedly.

'How you doing'? Cole whispered as not to wake the other two sleeping in their sisters arms.

'Yeah I'm ok, thanks'. Prue said softy.

'Prue, you can talk to me. Anytime you need to, I'm here for you, all of you'. Cole said.

Prue looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. He got off the chair and walked over to Prue and placed a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt him run his hand down her face and lift her chin so she was looking at him.

'I don't want anything to happen to you Prue. I wish you didn't hate me'.

'I don't hate you'.

'Really'?

'Well hate is a strong word'.

Cole smiled at her attempt of humour. She is so brave. He thought. As he looked into her eyes, and beautiful. Cole began to walk away and felt her grip his arm.

'Thank you...for saving my life'. Prue whispered looking into his eyes.

'You're most welcome Prue Halliwell'. Cole said with a warm smile.

This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Cole thought as he walked away.

Prue watched Cole leave the room. She sighed, kissed both her sisters in turn on the head, lay her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. Kit jumped onto the table and gave a soft meow and Prue drifted off to sleep.

THE END! XXX


End file.
